


Treddie Anniversary

by SchneiderVerseAfterDark



Category: Victorious, iCarly
Genre: Breast Fucking, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:43:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4848050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchneiderVerseAfterDark/pseuds/SchneiderVerseAfterDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been four years to the day that Trina Vega's 'accident' during Tori's play in 'Who Did it to Trina?' and got with Freddie Benson and now the young man from Seattle wants to celebrate that anniversary and ask a very important question to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treddie Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don’t own the property. Belongs to Dan Schneider and Viacom.
> 
> Special thanks to illusorygentleman for beta reading.

Trina Vega's Home  
Wednesday, September 16th, 2015

Trina stirred from her sleep as the warmth of the morning sun filtered through the window and onto her mocha colored arm and face. She clenched her eyes shut and softly groaned as she wasn’t ready to face the day, especially since she really didn’t have to be anywhere for a few hours and could afford to sleep-in.

She struggled for another minute to get back to sleep, but eventually rolled to her side to see the digital clock displaying the time- just after eight in the morning. She groaned and buried her face into the pillow as it was too early to get up. She rolled to her other side, hoping to snuggle up to her companion and find that little bit of refuge that would allow her to sleep for a little longer. 

However, she rolled and rolled, quickly finding that he was missing. She sat up quickly, squinted and glanced around, before laying back, surprised with Freddie’s absence as she knew he didn’t have a morning class.

The voice that brought so much joy to her life called out from the doorway of the bedroom, “Good morning.”

Trina sat up in bed once more and became wide awake when she spotted Freddie standing at the entrance of the bedroom holding a tray with a delicious assortment of breakfast items. The messy haired brunette grinned with a flutter of excitement and asked, “Breakfast in bed? Did I miss something?” 

Freddie half smirked as he approached his long-time girlfriend and asked, “What? I can’t just treat you to a nice breakfast?”

The early twenty-something returned with a coy smile and answered, “You treat me to a lot of very good breakfasts, but not many in bed, so it is a bit of surprise.”

Freddie took a seat on the edge of the bed and sat the tray down in front of her. “Clearly not enough for you to think it’s strange, but then again if I did it too often, it would lose its charm.”

“I did pick me a smart one, didn’t I?”

“And handsome and charming,” Freddie added as he slipped onto the bed to sit across from her. “Can’t let my ego go unfed…”

Trina flicked an eyebrow and teased, “Someone’s pretty confident this morning?”

“It’s easy to be confident every morning when you’re waking up beside a beautiful girl that, in any sane world, shouldn’t have noticed me, much less gotten the chance to be her boyfriend. That’ll do a lot for a guy’s ego.”

The brunette half-smirked, giving him a teasing gaze that suggested that flattery was going to get him to several places before the day was out, but saved any comment for the moment by picking up the glass of detox tea that she recently got addicted to and took a quick sip before asking, “So, is there any special occasion as to why I’m getting this treatment?”

Freddie grinned as if he was holding back a secret, causing Trina to become more curious of the treat. “Actually there is a reason for the treatment on this particularly bittersweet day.”

Trina turned a perplex look to her man as she sat her tea down.

Freddie was gracious enough to not leave her hanging and answered, “This was the day of Tori’s play four years ago where you got hurt…”

The actress slightly grimaced as she remembered how her performance turned out with a line breaking during her hovering that ended up her crashing down on the table and nearly breaking a few ribs.

“…and the day that we got together.”

All the pain and humiliation was swept away with the memory of their first night together where he had been gentle, attentive then gave her a thorough fucking she needed from him while she helped restore his crumbled confidence in the ability to love.

Trina confidently smiled and commented as if her statement was no big deal, “Yes… I would say that was a particularly good day. I found me a nice chunk of man… and great pupil to teach in the art of love making. I think I was a particularly good teacher for you.”

Freddie smirked and licked his lips, not surprised that Trina could turn something so innocuous around to make herself the center of the attention. This time however, there was no reason to complain as his attention was to make the morning about her. His mind drifted further on her statement that she was correct in recalling the next couple of times that they had made love and she had taught him a few things to make the experience better for the both of them due to his practically zero experience.

The older one of the pair leaned forward and wrapped her arms over his shoulders and behind his neck, bringing the tip of her nose to tease his nose then reassured him in a breath tone, “You were a very good and attentive student.”

The college senior smirked and answered in a near cocky tone, “I hope so with the number of times I made you scream and nearly lost your mind.”

Trina’s sultry grin grew as she recalled those same times—and always since then—where he was quite attentive to her needs out a genuine love and affection for her. She still, in private moments, wondered how she had been so fortunate to get such a good man.

“Anyway, before this conversation gets to a higher rating… if you didn’t have any other plans tonight since you’re not filming… I was hoping we could have a nice intimate dinner here to celebrate our four year anniversary.” 

The hot half-Latino sultry expression turned into a sweet, carefree one and answered, “I would love to have dinner with you tonight.”

Freddie licked his lips in satisfaction and answered, “Good. I hope it’s a night to remember.”

“Knowing you, I have no doubt. So, what’s the attire for this evening?”

“I was thinking a bit formal to mark the occasion… a dress for you—if you feeling like dressing up, of course.”

The animated actress gave him an inquiring look that almost questioned his sanity remarking on such a thing ‘if she cared to dress up.’ She had a number of ideas and potentially thought she perhaps should work some time in for some shopping for something new, but then she remembered something in the closet she had been dying to wear. 

As if to play along and make out that it was a potential burden to go though such a thing, she answered with an eye roll, “I guess I can dig through my closet for something…”

“I look forward to anything you can ‘throw together’.”

Trina smirked as she picked up a strawberry and took a bite out of it. She closed her eyes and moaned in satisfaction to the fresh fruit despite it being out-of-season.

Freddie silently sat watching the simply joy that his girlfriend could experience for the simply treat.

As the anniversary girl began in earnest on her breakfast, grateful for the thoughtful treat and the company that went along with it, the couple talked about pretty trivial things with the occasional reference to one of Freddie’s classes that Trina patiently listened to, but really couldn’t grasp and she’d give him an update on how post-production was going for the show she shot over the summer in Hawaii—a lot of fond memories for the pair during her working vacation.

After she finished most of her breakfast—since Freddie couldn’t help swiping a few things as they ate, she scooted off the bed then picked up the tray.

Freddie raised a hand and tried to stop her, “Hey, I’ll get that—“

The brunette turned on a smile and countered with a near demanding tone only she could deliver that came off as sweet to his ears, “No, I’m getting up anyway. I need to use the bathroom for my morning ritual, but you stay right here. I want to come back and snuggle for a bit before we really have to start our day.”

“Okay, if you insist… and it’s only because you’re getting up anyway.”

Trina nodded in satisfaction then headed out of their shared bedroom.

Freddie sighed and decided to get comfortable, turning and scooting back to rest back on his pillow.

Trina returned and quickly slipped back onto the bed and beside her man, almost fearful that he would slip away from her. Freddie could sense the possessive mild panic and slipped his arm around her to keep her close, signaling he would always be there to hold her. She trailed her fingertips in a ‘walking’ fashion down his defined abdomen over the undershirt and lazily remarked, “That was a fantastic breakfast…”

“You’re welcome.”

“But…”

“But what?”

“I think I need a little more protein to start my day…”

Freddie’s face crunched up in confusion then uttered slightly embarrassed, “I thought I did my best to get you enough since you don’t eat meat…”

Trina lifted herself up from leaning against him, letting her long silky brunette hair fall of her shoulder and potentially tickle his chest even through his undershirt chest and wickedly smiled to him. “There is one piece of meat that I never mind having in my mouth…”

She began slithering down his side and partially over his stomach, letting her contained breasts graze him, separating their skin by two thin layers of cotton. She scooted back on her knees between his legs and looked up to him with a smoldering look in her eyes. She licked her bottom lip while her fingers hooked over the elastic band of his boxers.

Freddie momentarily felt stupid as her meaning initially went over his head, but quickly forgot about it as he instinctively lifted his ass off the bed to allow her to pull the nightwear down.

Trina pulled the blue boxers over his hips and down his muscular thighs and exposed his flaccid member.

Freddie returned with a surprised and slightly bashful look with the turn of events for the morning and his lack of readiness. Either one of them performing oral love on the other in the morning wasn’t something new, but Freddie was a little surprised that after a pretty innocent breakfast that she was turned on for something more—which wasn’t actually his intention, but he wasn’t going to complain.

Trina scooted back a little to lie on her stomach between his spread legs then gave his soft crown a kiss then took a gentle hold of his base with her right, slightly spreading her fingers out over his short pubic hair and crotch. She started peppering kisses all long for the momentarily shorter length then gave playful quick laps with the tip of her tongue as a cat licking at a plate of water.

‘Little Freddie’ as Trina had referred to his love appendage began to stir and grow under her tender ministrations then slipped him between her lips and completely into her mouth.

“Trina…” Freddie sighed and relaxed back into the soft mattress as she began her work.

The feisty brunette smiled around his growing organ from the approval, before starting to loudly slurping and licking around his still rubbery manhood. She pushed herself to the point that her nose was touching his pelvis and trying to get her throat muscles to tighten around him to get him to full mast. 

She pulled back, taking a gasp of air through her nostrils then sinking back down with no plans to stop until he was as full and hard as possible.

 

“Ahggg…” the once famous web producer growled in a deep rumble as he felt himself slip into her throat, using the muscles to try to work him into hardness. He laced his fingers through her hair and palmed over the back and crown of her head for something to grip beside the sheet and encouraging her to set her own pace.

The actress tightened her muscles in her throat, trying to massage his head then pulled back as he grew further and was unable to keep him entirely inside her mouth without completely blocking her airway. She released him and let a sizable bit of drool fall off her bottom lip to his swelling head then took him back in her mouth while her right hand worked in her spittle, twisting strokes as he thickened up to where her fingers couldn’t quite meet. She began to slowly bob and moan around him, taking less and lest of him as he went from half-staff to full mast- long and thick, glistening with her ample saliva.

Trina moaned, loving the taste and thickness in her mouth. As she had teased him, even though she was a vegan, she loved this piece of meat in her mouth. She could tease him endlessly, slowly bringing his balls to a boil, then spilling over then there were other times where she could go full-bore using every trick she had learned over the last four years to bring him off in minutes despite his incredible stamina.

This morning she decided would be somewhere in the middle, teasing him a bit with a flick of her tongue, a good sucking and partial handjob to get him to release in a reasonable amount of time that would bring them both pleasure.

The loudmouth actress did find pleasure in finding her face in his lap that she didn’t find nearly as much with her previous guys, slurping away and sucking on his ever hardening shaft while she began to stroke the rest not in her mouth. It was no secret between them that she had a few guys in her past before meeting Freddie that she had gotten to the point of sexual contact—something that deep down she regretted quite a bit in not waiting for him, one in which oral sex had been shared. She wasn’t entirely thrilled with going down on her guys as they were only appreciative at the time she was doing it, but during those times she showed them this bit of pleasure, it was a rush of power that she could command over them. She may have been the one on her knees at those times, but she was the one in charge.

However, her experience with the man, who at the moment she was trying to send to Heaven was an entirely different story. There was no one-upmanship or power struggle in trying to just get as much pleasure out of the situation without concern for the other, but genuine submission towards one another—a submission she loved to give him to balance out her outwardly diva persona.

Trina picked up the pace in her bobbing and stroking and her left hand joined the fun with lightly brushing her fingertips under and across his ballsack, feeling that they were starting to tighten. She could feel he was well on his way to a release within the next few minutes, but she wanted a bit of a shortcut.

She pulled her mouth away while continuing her stroking and urged, “Come on, baby, I can feel you jerking in my mouth and hand and these crown jewels you have are tightening up for me. I want that first hot creamy load of the day. I want it baby, I need it. Will you give me that one last treat? I need it to top off that fantastic breakfast you made for me like a cherry on top of an ice cream sundae.”

Trina didn’t wait for an answer as she slipped about half of him into her mouth and picked up her bobbing motion and humming a tune, closing her eyes and getting lost in the moment.

Freddie started to feel the familiar tug in his lower abdomen and the tension in his inner thigh muscles and her dirty talk with gentle stroking. He softly uttered as his breath quickened, “Trina, baby… I’m getting there.”

Trina slowed down her pacing, deciding at the last moment in wanting to drag things out just a little longer for his pleasure—keeping him teetering over the edge—even if she was eager for his salty release that she had quickly grown to enjoy early on in their relationship.

She moaned louder, sending a greater pleasurable vibration through is rod and down to his balls and up his spine. She lifted her chocolate eyes and gave him a loving expressing signaling that she was ready for his salty, creamy deposit. She gently bobbed to hold his crown and a few inches in her mouth, swiping her tongue all around and her right hand stroking intently the rest of his saliva coated meat.

Freddie struggled to hold out for just a bit longer as the combination of her pleasuring was too much. He bucked his pelvis up once then twice, sinking deeper in her mouth then let go with a primal cry staking his claim to her once more, “GRRAGGHHH!”

The first shot blasted against the back of her throat, forcing her to swallow, but she pulled back to keep his head within her mouth and letting his following shots fill her mouth and coat her tongue. Her hand quicken its pace making sure she got everything he had to offer. She held her mouth around him for several seconds as time seemed to stop before he settled back on the bed, letting the euphoria of releasing sweep over him and bring him a sense of peace.

Trina slowly pulled her mouth back, forming a vacuum around his shaft in order not to spill a drop of his release. She sat up on her knees and in a particularly showy fashion, she appreciatively moaned as she swallowed his release. She slipped a hand under her shirt to rub over her toned stomach as she made an audible swallowing sound. She opened her eyes and gave him a self-satisfying wicked grin before opening her mouth and licking her teeth to show that she had swallowed every bit of him.

“Thank you Freddie. I really needed that to start my morning.”

Freddie did his best not to laugh as he saw she was just partially stroking his ego, which was something he had appreciated in light of all the years of people trying to tear him down, and answered, “You’re welcome Trina. You’re health is always important to me.”

Trina licked her lips, loving it when he would verbally play with her. However, it wasn’t just that. Her engine had been revved up and there was a soft burning of desire that had formed in her stomach. “You know… I think it’s a little unfair that I get a treat and you didn’t get one…”

Freddie noticed that there was a bit of a damp spot over the crotch of the sleeping shorts she had worn to bed.

Trina rolled to her side and hooked her thumbs between the elastic of her shorts and smooth skin then pulled the offending material down her shapely athletic legs. She pulled them off of her ankles then tossed them onto the floor. She rolled back to her knees to ‘stand’ on them, slightly parting them to balance her weight and displayed her slightly dew covered flower with a neatly trimmed hair. She brushed her fingertip between her folds, eliciting a sigh through her softly biting her bottom lip and causing a shiver to run through her body.

Freddie lifted his right hand and motioned with a finger a ‘come-hither’ motion. He scooted back slightly to take his head off the pillow and she wasted no time in waddled forward until her knees were on either side of his head. He moved his arms under and wrapped his hands over the top of her thighs to firmly hold her in place.

The dark haired actress may have teased him a bit to get him to release, but he had no intention of doing the same to her; he was going to figuratively make her blast off as quickly as possible and did so by diving mouth first into her opening. He slurped and rapidly flicked his dexterous and long tongue over her folds and into them, just wanting to feast on her lips and honey.

Trina grabbed the headboard and bucked against his face with a low growl escaping her lips, “FUCK!”

There was no subtlety in his actions as he put everything he had into his tongue as it glided in and out of her hot and moist cavern, vibrating a letter or two, before doing a quick trip around her inner lips to gather more of her dew and then stretched the organ to tease the exposed pearl of her clit. And then started the process over again. 

“HOLY… shitshitshitshit… UGGHHHHHHH” she screamed out unable to even process the words she needed to. “I’m… so fucking close… FREDDDDDDDDDDIEEEEEE!”

 

There was a reason he had to hold onto her tightly because she bucked hard and while it felt incredible her body instinctively jolted to get away from his talented tongue and with his strong arms locking her position down, she felt powerless to his ministrations. 

Freddie was maybe on his 5th or 6th go round with his oral treatment when Trina’s body all but screamed out that she was hitting her peak. She was only seconds away from a complete gusher of an orgasm, and so he decided to up it just a smidge more. Gripping her thigh tighter with one hand, his other slithered a bit further and gathered a bit of her wetness on his middle finger. He carefully waited until she was just about to crack and the moment he felt her stiffen, he pressed the lubed finger to her tight asshole, causing her to scream and tighten further.

“FFFFFUUUUCCKKKKKKK-K-K-K-K-KKKK!!” she screamed out, almost crying at the religious experience that he was performing on her. 

The trick had an incredible effect as she came like a geyser, soaking his mouth with her juices which he lapped up happily, knowing he could never grow tired of her delicious nectar. And her flavor was his and his alone to savor.

She pulled away from his skilled tongue and lips, surprising the college student, but that surprise was quickly forgotten when she finished turning around to face in the other direction and lower herself to give him a full display of her heated opening and ass… and taking his semi-flaccid manhood back into her mouth.

Freddie groaned from the warmth enveloping him, but pushed aside the pleasure and continued his work. He gripped the soft cheeks of her shapely and tight ass to hold her in place as he continued his oral assault knowing one release from her wasn’t enough for this special day. 

In an effort to distract herself and return the pleasure, she picked up the pace of bouncing her head to suck on him, occasionally taking him deep enough bump the back of her throat.

The muscular college student had the same idea of trying to distract himself from the pleasure she was giving his shaft.

He slipped a finger into her heated opening, gauging her tightness, feeling for the moment that he could only get his first finger in without injuring her. He gently pumped into her while his tongue lapped around his digit over her lips.

Trina wiggled, trying to pull away from the initial contact of his penetrating finger, but a light slap on her left, perfectly round, cheek settled her in asserting that she should ‘behave’ herself.

Freddie, after a few seconds of pumping, moved on to brushing circles inside her, trying to find that one special spot while his tongue moved further down to reach her exposed external bundle of nerves and give his finger room to work. He found the spot and started brushing over her internal bundle of nerves

Trina clenched her eyes shut, trying to fight back the release that she was racing towards her as she didn’t want it to end, knowing three would be too much to hope for in a single session, but it was to no avail as Freddie performed a two-step move to send her over the edge that worked so well already: removed his fingers from her opening and replaced it with his tongue while his index finger moved her puckered starfish and brushed circles around it several times before pushing the slick digit in to the first knuckle.

The eldest Vega sister screamed around his meat as she exploded, practically squirting against his mouth and nose.

Freddie eagerly lapped up her release not just before she tasted particularly sweet, because she was, and this was even sweeter than the last, but prevent him from accidentally snorting some of her nectar up his nose. It would be quite the buzzkill if he sneezed against her.

After cleaning her honey pot and removing his finger from her backdoor, he gave her a gentle kiss on each of her cheeks hoping the two mighty releases wouldn’t dehydrate her.

Trina took that as the signal he was done, but she certainly wasn’t done for the morning. She scooted forward on her knees to pull her swollen lips away from his mouth and arching her back to allow her to keep him inside her mouth for a few moments longer. She pulled away from his recovered and spittle covered erection and demanded and pleaded all in the same baited breath, “Condom, now.”

Freddie took a second to realize what she had said then reached over for the dresser and fumbled for a moment to get it open while Trina scooted forward to sit and sit-up on his well defined abs. She tenderly stroked his shaft with a twisting motion while he nearly flung the drawer out of the nightstand, but it opened and stuck his fingers inside trying to feel for a foil wrapper. His fingertips found one then pulled it out. He brought it back to hold in front of his face to tear it open, but Trina twisted to her right and looked over her shoulder to grab the foil from him her eagerness to repay his generosity making her hands shake.

Trina turned back and eagerly tore the foil and pulled out the condom. She discarded the wrapper without a second thought then proceeded to wrap the package that had brought her a lot of fantastic and mind blowing effects over the last four years. And would no doubt give her something incredible today.

She held him by the base with her right and parted her lips and let a bit of drool fall from her lips to fall on his covered crown while her left hand dipped her fingers between her folds to gather a bit of her nectar. Once her fingers were coated enough to her satisfaction, she pulled her fingers away and started stroking his manhood.

Freddie groaned in satisfaction as she had become quite skilled at giving her man handjobs, but this wasn’t going to be one of those times he’d finish in that manner. Oh no, she had a particular method in mind. She lifted herself back on her knees and scooted further up and aligned his mushroom tip to her eager opening. 

She slowly sank down on his sheath covered manhood until his thick head popped inside her tight cavern. She closed her eyes and rolled her head to the right, her hair tickling her back and arm as a soft hiss escaped her lips as she sank further down and felt the initial stretching, “Ugghhh…”

Freddie gripped her hips tighter for something to hold on to as even through the thin sheath of latex, the feeling of being inside the buxom dark hair beauty was still a nearly overwhelming experience.

The tan skinned actress painstakingly lowered herself, taking him inch-by-inch as he was more than just a healthy size—and had grown a bit since their first time when he was seventeen—as he was still a tight fit.

The couple shivered as she finished taking him inside, feeling full once more with his presence and him being surrounded by his love. They took several seconds, just adjusting to their position with gentle rubbing of their hands roaming over each other to get a proper feel for the moment.

She slowly started to ‘gallop’ as she rode him like a cowgirl, bracing her hands on his knees as she lifted and lowered herself, impaling herself on his mighty pole over and over again.

As Trina gently bounced, she crisscrossed her arms and reached for the hem of her tanktop then lifted up and over head then discarded it onto the floor. She braced her right hand back on his right knee and she desperately pawed at her left breast with the occasional tweak of her tight nipple while she picked up the pace of bouncing on his fleshly steel.

Freddie may have been denied seeing her mouthwatering ‘girls’ other than the jiggling sight of the right one with each bounce on his pelvis, but the sight of her smooth back with flailing hair and perfect peach of an ass more than made up for it. He gave the right cheek a gentle slap, just enough to get her attention.

The contact certainly did get her attention and urged her on to pick of the pace of her bouncing, sending them further to that cliff of release. “Damn Freddie! Ahhh… hhahha…”

Freddie was glad that she had blown him already because with the attention she had given to him in return during his oral treatment of her, as with the lovely sight in front of his eyes and her energetic movements, he figured he wouldn’t last too much longer. However, he had no intention of finishing this race first.

He dug his heels into the bed for leverage then tightened his grip on her hips and brought her down with a bit of extra force as he pushed up than just her letting gravity do all the work. There was no secret he loved to do her from behind and while the position was slightly different, there was still the right placement for control. By the second or third time he lifted, she wasn’t even doing any of the work.

The Seattle raised teen easily lifted and dropped her body over and over, faster and harder with each passing moment. Trina clenched her teeth at the added force and speed in which his sword penetrated her. She swore she could feel his crown kiss her cervix nearly every other time she was dropped on him.

“Agghhhh, uggghh, oohhhhahh…” she moaned as her breath was being ripped past her lips. She was completely under his control and the idea of being so powerless to his intense lovemaking was one of the hottest things in the world.

Freddie smirked in satisfaction that he was pushing her along to that release he enjoyed giving her, but it wasn’t enough for him. He slipped his right hand over the joint of her hip and thigh and around rapidly brushes his fingertips over her exposed lovebutton as if he was trying to start a fire.

The added rush of sensation kicked Trina’s approach to sweet ecstasy into light speed and crashed, sending off the explosion inside her love canal. She threw her head back and let out a high pitch cry as she tightened every fiber to squeeze him like an anaconda extinguishes its prey, “FUCKING SHIT! Ugghh! AHhhHH!”

She dropped down hard on him, stopping his upward thrusting, and grounded against him, rotating her hips to try to let out the explosion of energy in her gut before it overwhelmed her—which it really already did with her higher brain functions shutting down and letting the overwhelming flame of pleasure consume her. The only thing she felt was him buried inside her and hand over her sex while the rest of her senses whited-out.

The actress’s release with her grinding and gripping his shaft like a silky velvet vice sent Freddie over the edge. Unable to move from her incredible tightness, his face clenched in pleasure and let out a roar, “GRRAAAHH! FUCK TRINA!”

Freddie sat up with his shot to press his chest against her back and grab her left breast over her hand. He ground into her in return as his resistance snapped with a hard flex inside her and tightening balls and he cut loose, filling the latex sheath and the thin material over his mushroom crown the only thing preventing him from painting her insides and depositing directly on her cervix.

He continued to brush over her clit and pawed over her hand to practically maul her ‘girl’, trying to draw out her release.

Trina closed her eyes and jolted from the continued pleasure of him successfully drawing out her release and feeling the warmth press against her through the condom.

They shuddered in their embrace together then slowly drifted down from their high and senses returning as the roar of their heartbeats and breath filled their ears. They turned their faces towards one another and sharing light kisses in their afterglow. 

After their breathing and nerves had settled, Freddie finally released her and fell back on the bed while Trina fell forward between his spread legs, letting her forearms catch her.

The couple heaved breath as they recovered from their respective releases, Trina more so since she did the majority of the ‘work’. They were both flushed as blood had rushed to the surface of their skin, but she had worked up a bit of a sweat with her hair slightly sticking to her back.

Trina lifted herself, letting Freddie’s still stiff shaft slip from her with a soft slurping sound then rolled off to their right. She partially sat up with the help of her right elbow and carefully rolled the condom off her man before he softened and there was any spillage because there was a surprising amount that could have leaked.

She twisted the end then hopped off the bed with surprising energy—a good work out always seemed to energize her just as much as it tired her out—and dashed to the bathroom.

Freddie barely noticed as he half looked up at the ceiling and enjoying the afterglow of not only getting a morning blowjob and getting to feast on his love’s ‘buffet’, but getting to make love to the girl he hadn’t imagined in a million years he would have been his girlfriend. His lull was interrupted with Trina’s return of slipping back onto the end of the bed and her mouth swooping onto his softening shaft.

Freddie’s eyes rolled back and bucked his hips to drive his weakening shaft deeper into her warm mouth.

The actress slurped with a deep and approving moan in cleaning her lover, not remotely concerned for the condom’s leftover taste. His release more than made up for it.

She released him past her lips with an almost comedic pop then crawled back up to nestle into his right side. She rested her head on his chest and smiled as she uttered, “Now I liked that as a morning workout.”

Freddie brushed his fingertips up and down Trina’s side, causing some pleasurable goose bumps to form where his fingers grazed, and whispered in return, “I certainly enjoyed the change in pace from cardio and running with you—not that I don’t enjoy doing such a thing.”

The dark haired twenty-something maintained a smile against his chest and the couple settled into each other’s embrace. They lay together for a few minutes before Freddie reluctantly brought up, “You know… we have to start the day at some point.”

“Yeah, yeah…” the actress regretfully answered as she slipped from his grasp and off the bed. She began heading out of the room, giving Freddie a perfect view of his beautiful girlfriend’s flawless body.

I’m going to take a shower…” She looked over her shoulder. “Since we still have that water restriction, you want to join me to save some?”

Freddie practically leapt off the bed and answered with a smile dancing on his face, “How environmentally sound of you…”

Trina let out a shriek of a laugh as she dashed ahead of him to the bathroom with him hot on her tail.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading part one. I hope to have the second half by next week.


End file.
